A variety of electronic devices such as notebook computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs) include an integrated fingerprint sensor for user authentication. Reading and recognizing a user's fingerprint is quick, convenient, and, in many applications, more secure than a typed password. Since a fingerprint sensor must be usable by both right- and left-handed users, the fingerprint sensor is typically located on a portion of the device that represents a compromise (e.g., a centered location). Furthermore, both the location and position of operation of the integrated fingerprint sensor is fixed.
Some users prefer to hold or use a device in a particular way or to use a particular finger or thumb for authentication. The fixed, compromising location of the fingerprint sensor can render such a user's preferences inconvenient, even awkward.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for enhancing the usability of an electronic device that includes an integrated fingerprint sensor.